


Stolen Dance

by situation_normal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee break ficlet, Dancing, F/M, Feelings, Reylo - Freeform, Short One Shot, Star wars quotes abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/pseuds/situation_normal
Summary: Kylo and Rey dance in a quiet moment.That's it. That's the whole fic.





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet I posted to Tumblr and I wanted to back it up on ao3.

The night air felt blessedly cool against Kylo’s face as he stepped out of the ballroom and onto the deserted terrace. The fact that the Naboo had chosen to host a ball in his honour had raised more than a few eyebrows, and Kylo was already weary of the entire farce.

“You are dismissed,” he muttered to the armed guard General Hux had insisted accompany him.

The stormtroopers—he hadn’t yet been able to bring himself to recruit his own praetorian guard—nodded and turned back towards the door.

“Not you,” he amended.

Both troopers halted at his words, and Kylo waved his hand absently, silently ordering the taller of the pair to continue on his way.

“Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?” he asked, the ghost of a smile flitting across his lips.

Rey pulled her helmet off in a rush, her hair tumbling down around her flushed cheeks in a tangled mop. “How long have you known I was here?”

“Since you made planetfall.”

She winced. “I should never have come. I knew I’d endanger the mission.”

“Don’t talk about it,” he said softly.

“Ben...”

“That’s not my name.”

“Fine. _Kylo_ ,” she sneered sarcastically. Force. It sounded so wrong coming out of her mouth. He wished he’d never corrected her. “We can’t just pretend.”

He took a purposeful step towards her and pulled off his gloves, hesitantly raising his hand to brush his knuckles across her pink cheekbone. “Why not?”

She froze for a moment at the contact, then shut her eyes and leaned into his touch. Ben breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and pulled her into his arms.

Her trooper armour made a hollow clack under his embrace, but he barely noticed as he breathed in the musty scent of her helmet hair.

The quiet hum of music from inside the ballroom rose to a sharp crescendo, softening an instant later into a gentle waltz. Ben had never learned to dance—Maker knows his mother had tried to persuade him countless times—until this specific moment in his life, he had never seen the appeal. He cursed his younger self for his lack of foresight.

Rey pulled away from him slightly, and looked up into his eyes. “You’re nervous. Why?”

He felt his cheeks heat. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. _I want to dance with you_.

She heard him. Steadily, she removed her gloves and tentatively offered her hand. He laced their fingers together and placed his other hand onto her armour-clad waist.

They rocked awkwardly side to side for a few minutes, and she eventually settled her cheek against his shoulder, sending his heart into overdrive.

“We’re enemies again tomorrow,” she whispered.

_I love you_ , he pushed through the bond.

Her breathing hitched, and she turned her head to press her face into his doublet. _I know_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
